At Orlando City Hall
Meanwhile, back at city hall, the Koopas and Koopalings were playing the trumpets to announce Aqua's entrance. The crowd was fooled by the Robot Aqua as it stepped out, and everyone applauded. "On this most biggest occasion, we are gathered here not only to commemorate my years as Mayor, but to honor one..." The robotic Aqua said. Behind the curtain nearby was Swackhammer, who was waiting anxiously. A worried Shifu was reading some cue cards being held while speaking into the speaker of the robot. "...of truly noble stature. I present to you a statesmen among people. A gifted leader. A crusader for justice!" The real Aqua was bound and gagged as Vanitas dragged her over to the balcony while Kairi, her hands still tied and gagged, watched in concern while seated nearby. Rudy should be outside waiting right now. "Over here. You weigh a ton." Vanitas remarked, causing Aqua and Kairi to mumble angrily at this. Their eyes widened in horror upon seeing Rudy jump up and down, eager for his snack. "Rudy, time for some mayor chow! Ha ha ha!" Aqua and Kairi mumbled, screaming in horror. Aqua's demise would be quick at hand! "A majestic mountain of humanity, and my new secretary." Robot Aqua said, as she pointed to the curtain as if calling someone forth. "Mr. Swackhammer!" And thus, Swackhammer came in, wearing a crown and purple robes with medals on it. As he grinned, the crowd gasped in horror. That evil monster is the Mayor's City secretary?! A child stuck his tongue out though the mother nervously covered his mouth. Aqua can't be serious! Sora's group managed to return to the waterfront in determination. They got to get to city hall ASAP. "Well, we're all together again." said Sora, "All for one, right?" "Right!" Roxas, Riku, Namine, Xion, the Dazzlings, and the Gangreen Gang said in unison. "And we're helping too!" Team Rocket agreed. Sora then whistled loudly as a familiar gorilla land nearby. Namine exclaimed, "Grape Ape!" Grape Ape noticed Namine, Xion, and the Gangreen Gang are alright and jumped in joy, sending dust flying in the air from his jumping until he landed on his butt in exhaustion. The Gangreen Gang's noses suddenly tickled from the dust, and they sneezed as the others laughed. "*sniffle* *cough* Ahh-Ah-Ah-Ah-CHOO!" "Bless you!" Xion giggled. "Thanks!" The Gangreen Gang said, sniffling. Then they blew their noses on the handkerchiefs, wiped them, and then put the handkerchiefs away. Grape Ape suddenly noticed Team Rocket, and snarled savagely, unaware of what happened earlier, causing Team Rocket to become nervous. "Heh heh, no hard feelings?" Meowth asked nervously. Suddenly, Sora's group went between them and Grape Ape, much to his confusion. "Wait!" "Team Rocket's on our side now!" Sora explained. Grape Ape still looked on in confusion. "They helped us escape Swackhammer's trap after he and his goons double-crossed them," Roxas explained. Looking at Team Rocket, then at Sora's group, and then back in confusion at first, Grape Ape smiled and hugged Team Rocket. "Wow! He's a real hugger!" James exclaimed after the hug ended. "Yeah, but you'll get used to it." Namine admitted. "Anyway, the game is afoot! The Mayor is in danger!" Sora exclaimed in determination. "As well as Kairi and Shifu!" Grape Ape nods as he picked up his friends and even Team Rocket, getting them onto his back. Once they got on, Xion pointed while exclaiming, "To city hall and hurry!" Grape Ape rushed as he ran. Team Rocket almost fell off, but to their surprise, Sora, Riku,and Roxas caught them by their hands and seated them. "You saved our lives," Jessie said in surprise. "Why?" James asked in confusion. "Normally Swackhammer and his goons, especially Vanitas, would ditch us and make us follow behind if we fell like that." Meowth agreed. "First of all, we're not like Swackhammer and his goons." Sora explained. "Second of all, you're not his goons anymore." "You're one of us now." Roxas agreed. "Especially after you helped us escape back there." Riku agreed too. Team Rocket became confused. Sure, they now hate Swackhammer, Vanitas, and their goons after they double-crossed them, but not anymore? Sora then spoke up proudly, "I'm gonna make a promise to you. Once we defeat Swackhammer and his goons, especially Vanitas, you three are welcome to become partners with me, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Riku, and Roxas." "And we won't treat you three badly like Swackhammer, Vanitas, and their goons used to." Xion added in agreement. Touched by their offer, Team Rocket looked at the Gangreen Gang and the Dazzlings in hope for an approval, and they even nodded in approval. Emotions flowing through them, Team Rocket shed tears of happiness as they started to cry, concerning Sora's group. Even Grape Ape, who was still hurrying, got concerned for Team Rocket. "Are you alright?" Sora asked. "That's very sweet of you!" Jessie sobbed happily. "Nobody asked us nicely to become crime solvers before!" James sobbed happily in agreement. "Count us in!" Meowth sobbed happily in agreement. Sora's group and Grape Ape smiled in relief, glad to see that Team Rocket have accepted the offer. "And I'll accept. For Xion." Riku piped in, agreeing with Sora's offer while smiling at Xion. "And me, for Namine." Roxas agreed, smiling at Namine. Xion and Namine smiled happily, for they, along with Roxas and Riku, are gonna be partners with Sora, Kairi, and even the reformed Team Rocket. Then after Team Rocket wiped their tears away and stopped crying, they got determined. "Let's save Kairi, Shifu, and the mayor!" Team Rocket exclaimed in determination. Sora's group nods in agreement and then Sora screamed to Grape Ape, "Onward!" The crowd looked upset as Swackhammer gave an exaggerated bow to the fake. They can't believe that their "Mayor" would make this monster her City Consort! Had she forgotten what Swackhammer had done? "Thank you, Mayor. And now, as your new City secretary, I have a few... slight suggestions." Swackhammer chuckled. He took out a roll of paper and opens it... causing the paper to fall before it roll down the aisle of the grand hall, passing by a curtain which one of the fake guards open. That is a long list! "Item one..." Vanitas grunted as he carried Aqua on his back. The dark boy is having trouble due to the mayor kicking him like mad. "Ouch, stop that! Ugh!" Kairi giggled behind her gag at this until Vanitas glared at her, making her stop. "I will be glad when she's dead and when you not laugh at me once we get married!" Vanitas exclaimed furiously as he carried Aqua to the waiting Rudy. At this moment, Grape Ape arrived at city hall, spooking the horses that is pulling a carriage nearby. Not noticing, Grape Ape kept rushing over with the others holding on in determination. Vanitas smirked evilly as he arrived at the edge of the balcony. Rudy is sitting below, waiting patiently. He's about to get his snack! Outside the palace, Grape Ape arrived and stopped, letting everyone on him right off at the door. They call out quickly, "Thanks!" Vanitas grunted, as he held Aqua at the balcony. As Rudy's jaws opens, the dark boy chuckled wickedly, "Ugh... open wide. Bye-bye!" The heroes race down the hallway quickly, getting Kairi's attention. Vanitas was about to throw the mayor in Rudy's mouth, but without warning, someone grabbed Aqua in time. This caused Vanitas, in his attempt to toss, to get confused suddenly. "What the...?" He muttered and he turned to see Sora's group, having freed Kairi and Aqua, glaring angrily at him. Suddenly Rudy heard a loud roar, turning to see Grape Ape running right at him very fast. Rudy freaked out and started running with Grape Ape coming in right behind him. "Go get him!" Kairi, Namine, Xion, the Dazzlings, and even Jessie cheered as Sora's group already apprehended a glaring Vanitas by tying and gagging him the same way he did to Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Gangreen Gang earlier. "Come on! Let's stop Swackhammer!" Aqua ordered and they hurried, taking the captive Vanitas with. The crowd watch helplessly as Swackhammer continued his list of laws, speaking, "Item 96... hee hee hee. A Heavy tax to be levied against all parasites and sponges". The folks gasped. "Such as the elderly, the infirm, and especially... hee hee... little children." Some of those mentioned gasp in fear, this is insane! Swackhammer leans to the child who glared angrily as his worried mother moved him away before the villain would hurt him. "That's ridiculous!" Cranky Kong yelled as he waved his walking stick at Swackhammer. "You're insane!" "Uh, perhaps I haven't made myself clear so let me try again." Swackhammer snapped as he grabbed the walking cane, causing Cranky to fall. "I have the power!" The villain then broke the thing in half, causing the folks to gasp in fear. "Yes you do." The robot Aqua said in agreement as the new "City Consort" jumps onto the banister. "I am supreme!" "Only you!" "This is my city now!" Swackhammer laughed insanely. The people cowered in fear, is there no one to stop this mad alien?! Unknown to everyone, in the back, Sora and his friends and Aqua arrived, glancing at the thugs holding Shifu hostage. Swackhammer, unaware of this, clears his throat before getting off the banister. "Well, with your permission of the mayor of course." Swackhammer said with a smile. Of course, he notices the robot not moving and gave it a light tap, making the thing spring back to life. "Most assuredly..." The robot said. But without warning, it narrowed its eyes accusingly towards Swackhammer. "You insidious fiend." "What?" "You are not my City secretary or anything of any kind!" Swackhammer covers the robot's mouth, giving a nervous look to the crowd. He spoke, "Oh, she has just a sense of humor, really." But the robot free itself by ducking down, snapping, "You are nothing more than a cheap fraud and an imposter!" "Shifu!" Swackhammer smiled nervously, even though he is secretly upset. What is that old fool doing? Unknown to him, in the back room, Sora was working on the controls. Shifu and the Gangreen Gang hugged each other, with Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Dazzlings watching. Roxas, Riku, Team Rocket, and Aqua tied up and gagged the bad guys, while Vanitas, still tied and gagged, glared. They had taken the crooks out and freed Shifu in the nick of time. "Watch this, guys, you're going to love this." Sora whispered to his group. Then he frowned before speaking through the robot via the speaker, "A corrupt, vicious, demented, low-life scoundrel! There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct!" Sora then jerked the controls. This caused the robot's head to fly and spin, biting Swackhammer on the nose and making him yelp in pain. Frantically, the villain tried to force the head back down, but both arms sprang out and hit him in the gut. Frantically, Swackhammer tried to hide the robot, but too late. The crowd gave him suspicious looks. Something is not right here! As the robot pushed itself passed Swackhammer, Sora continued speaking, "No depravity you wouldn't commit!" Swackhammer tried to stop the robot, but it just sprang upward, bringing him up, then letting themselves fall. Backstage, Jessie smirked as she said, "Want to finish this up?" "Glad to," Sora said, as he finished the whole thing off while jerking the controls. "You, Mr. Swackhammer..." The robot continued falling apart, exposing its outer shell. "...are nothing but a foul fatty! And not to mention a...!" Swackhammer, finally losing it, grabbed the robot by the neck and screamed, "Don't say it!" Sora then burst through the curtains at this moment, pointing at him as he finished, "Frogfish!" Swackhammer screamed in shock and anger. His enemy here? Alive?! Aqua came out, snapping, "Guards, arrest that fiend!" "Get him!" Meowth ordered as he came out. The heroes jumped at the villain, tackling him. The crowd, furious that Swackhammer is trying to commit treason, rushed forward to yelp. The fake guards frantically worked on trying to stop them but the crowd begins to overpower them. Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Dazzlings watched on excitedly. The heroes are winning! Unknown to them, Vanitas used his Keyblade to cut through the ropes, freeing himself and yank the gag off. Rudy kept on running off from Grape Ape like mad, going through the bushes and flowers then climbing up the wall. The dinosaur smirked at Grape Ape roaring fiercely, then snickers. Looks like he outwitted that freak! Rudy lifts his chin up, turning, lifting his own tail and leaps towards the other side. As the dinosaur jumps over the fence, he spotted Buck smirking at him. Rudy runs off frantically. But then the weasel jumped on him and rode him off with Grape Ape watching with satisfaction. Swackhammer removed his formal wear and back in his normal attire as he tried to make his escape. His plans are ruined, and it's thanks to Sora! "Boss!" Vanitas called out from a nearby balcony. Swackhammer saw him, back in his normal attire too, holding Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Dazzlings, except Sonata, who ran out in a fury. "Got Kairi and the girls!" "Nice." Swackhammer said with an evil grin. He can still get away and get revenge later! Sora's group turned upon seeing Sonata chase after them and looked horrified as the evil alien jumped from person to person then grabbed a rope to swing over to the balcony. As Sora's group and Shifu rushed forward, Swackhammer held the girls, except Kairi who is held back by Vanitas, over the edge threateningly. "Stay where you are or these girls die!" The heroes were forced to watch as the villain disappeared with Vanitas behind the curtain, taking the hostages with him. "Come on, everyone!" Sora exclaims in determination. "Yeah, come on!" Jessie exclaimed quickly as everyone rushes off quickly. "We got those girls to rescue!" James exclaimed in determination. "Right!" The group agreed and just when they hurried out... "Sora! Guys!" Aqua called out to them, getting their attention. "Bring down Swackhammer and Vanitas and save those girls! And be careful!" She said in support and determination. Sora's group nodded and they, including Shifu, hurried outside after Swackhammer and Vanitas to save Kairi, Namine, Xion, and the Dazzlings, except Sonata who is with Sora's group. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies